


An Xmas Wreath?!

by PluF



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluF/pseuds/PluF
Summary: A fun exercise, imagining how embarassed Dom would be if Darlene read her secret chats.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	An Xmas Wreath?!

**Author's Note:**

> (This is for Max and Camille)

She looked at the time – _1.37AM_. 

She was incredibly bored. Her hyper-active brain could not focus on anything for more than 10 seconds.  
The city was still awake outside of the apartment, its noises were the perfect background track for Darlene’s thoughts.  
Dom was late again; she knew this would be another night like that. Dom had sent her a message earlier that evening:

**_DDiPierro:_ **   
_Babe I’m going to be late, sorry. Can’t leave, might have to stay all night. Don’t wait for me, TRY to go to sleep._

  
**_D0l0resH4ze:_ **   
_This is becoming a habit agent DiPierro. Don’t work too hard, I need you alive._

  
**_DDiPierro:_ **   
_Don’t worry, I’m not easy to kill ;)_

  
**_D0l0resH4ze:_ **   
_True that, Dom Wick._

  
**_DDiPierro:_ **   
_Please stop calling me that. Gotta go. Love you._

She knew Dom was too good at her job to not let it drag her in, every time there was a particularly complicated case.  
She also knew that she hated that, because it meant that she couldn’t have Dom’s undivided attention in those days – which she absolutely adored.  
The way Dom made her feel was insane.  
She never felt like this with anybody else…So loved and appreciated, in a way that she didn’t think she deserved.  
It wasn’t always easy, the fist months were hard, but little by little everything found its place and their relationship found the right pace, until, suddenly, it was just normal.  
They were together and no one had to question it or ask for an explanation.  
Elliot knew before them probably, so did Trudie.  
Apparently, everybody around them just thought it was obvious, until it was.  
And after a while things stopped being so difficult, a pleasant daily routine replaced the fears and the anxiety, and they started to enjoy that sense of normality that was never present in their lives before.  
Now everything could be light and joyous, the terrible things that happened in the past being just old memories of an old time, in a previous life, like nightmares that you can’t forget, but that can’t reach you anymore.

A blip sound interrupted her train of thought.  
It was a message sent to Dom’s computer.  
She still used to hack Dom or her brother from time to time, when she was really bored.  
It was a terrible habit, she knew, and she had tried to stop, but she couldn’t help it.  
It started to check on Elliot, to make sure he wouldn’t be up to anything weird, after what happened.  
And with Dom…it was just an innocent thing… After the Dark Army shitstorm Dom wasn’t allowed to see her family for a while, so Darlene offered to hack one of her brothers’ computer, to make sure they were ok.  
From that, she thought to hack Dom too.  
Initially it was just to calm her paranoia down and give her certainty that they were actually safe and nothing crazy was going to happen.  
But then she enjoyed spying on Dom, not because she thought she could find anything, there was no reason to think that, Dom was literally the person she trusted the most in the world.  
And she was right to, she never saw anything bad. It just…kind of remained a naughty habit. Dom knew about it, probably just gave up caring.

Although she was very aware about Dom’s _dark side_. She could be _really_ naughty sometimes.  
She knew about her fantasies and little obsessions, she learnt about one of them during an unfortunate situation – her and Dom were about to get tortured to death.  
But the thing she loved the most was how embarrassed Dom would get, as if she had done the most shameful thing ever conceivable. That was hilarious for Darlene.  
She looked at the message:

_**happyhardonhenry806:** _   
_long time no chat. Do you still come on here?_

Who the hell was this? She looked at the chat and she almost let a little scream out.  
Oh my God. Dominique DiPierro. Who would have thought?  
The diligent FBI agent has a weakness, a dirty secret. FINALLY.  
Darlene can’t believe what she’s seeing. She can’t stop smiling and chuckling, sitting back up on the chair, looking at the screen, now completely focused on this new information that just made her night a lot more interesting.  
This was a sexy chat. An IRC for sex. This was I-N-C-R-E-D-I-B-L-E.  
The thought of Dom laying in her bed, late at night, her computer on her lap, her big glasses on, her sleepy face, feeling lonely and horny… Darlene is shocked.  
She can’t decide if she’s more amused or excited about this unexpected discovery.  
Dom would never stop surprising her. She wasn’t just a good girl scout, she was also a dirty talker!  
Even though she knew this was definitely wrong, she couldn’t stop herself at this point.  
She clicks on the message preview and opens the chat. She can see this is not the first time they had had a chat; she tries to retrieve the previous conversations and after a few minutes she succeeds.  
She starts reading from the oldest messages…

  
_**happyhardonhenry806:** …you still a fan of thick dick?_

  
_**Deeeepsteep:** The thicker the better. I’ll hang an Xmas wreath on it._

  
What. The. Hell? IRC Dom is…STRAIGHT? This is too good to be true.  
Something in her head is telling her that this should bother her at least a little bit.  
And it does, the thought of a fucking guy talking to Dom like that was disgusting, but the fact the Dom LIKED it… there was something about it that made Darlene really…hot.  
Suddenly she had to take her jumper off and put her hair up.  
The chat wasn’t long, it seemed as if at some point Dom disappeared – what had happened to her?  
Darlene starts imagining possible scenarios – was that short exchange enough for Dom to be aroused and touch herself? Knowing her, Dom didn’t need _a lot_ , she was easily excitable.  
Darlene keeps looking for more chats, one side of her hoping to find more, the other side wanting the opposite: she didn’t know how much she could take, in all honesty.

She didn’t have time to find out, because right in that moment the door of the apartment opened, and an exhausted Dom appeared behind it.

“Hey…” she said, with the softest voice.

“Hey babe! You’re home!” Darlene replied with an unjustified grin, quickly closing the computer on the desk and standing up from her chair.

“…Yes, I managed to come home before the sun came up. I’m trying to be better…” Dom says her words really slowly, trying to work out what’s happening, knowing that something is off.

“Great! I’m happy you are home, let’s go to sleep, come on” Darlene gets closer to the baffled FBI agent, grabbing her hand, pulling her arm towards the bedroom.

Dom lets her body turn around, but her head is still fixated on the computer on her desk.  
She let go of Darlene’s hand:

“What…were you doing?”

“Nothing. Just playing”

“Playing with what?”

“Hacker games. Illegal stuff, you don’t want me to tell you”

Dom is now sitting on the chair where Darlene was sitting a minute ago. She lifts her computer’s screen up.  
Darlene jumps towards her with a suspiciously fast movement to close it, but Dom is faster, grabs the computer and pulls it away from the Brunette’s reach.

“Darlene…You know you can’t lie to me. Just tell me…How bad can it be?”

“You won’t like this. At all”

“What did you do…?”

“Oh Dom, for once the question is…What did YOU do?” Darlene was smiling. She knew Dom was about to die, knowing what she had found.

“What…do you mean?”

She looks at the screen of her computer. She sees the messages in the chat.  
The old conversation. Her heart drops.  
She moves her head up, slowly, still hiding behind the screen, looking for the courage to look back at Darlene.

“Don’t be an idiot, look at me” her smile gets bigger.

“Why were you looking at my stuff?!”

“Come on, you know I do it sometimes, I’m trying to stop but I was too bored! I have no excuses…Please don’t be mad”

“Darlene, Jesus Christ! This is personal!” Dom’s face is going through all the shades of red. Her ears are burning, her cheeks are red hot. Her voice is shaking, slightly.

“Babe, I’m sorry, you’re right, I’m awful…But I have to say, you always find a way to surprise me…”

“Darlene…please”

“I mean, A CHRISTMAS WREATH?!” Darlene can’t help herself and bursts into a laughter, trying to hide her amusement, putting a hand on her mouth.

“You gotta be kidding me…” Dom is looking down, at a random point at her right, her chin almost touching her shoulder, trying her best to hide her face.

“Come on Dom, it’s pretty funny. I didn’t know this side of you…I mean, is this something we should explore…?”

“Darlene, please stop. This is incredibly embarrassing…”

“But why? You know me, you can tell me anything, I’m really open, at any level, especially sexually…”

“Darlene, really, can’t you please let this go? Forget that you’ve ever seen it?”

“Aw babe, there’s nothing to be ashamed of! It’s good intel for me, I need to know what my girl likes…no?”

“No, Darlene. This was a long time ago. I felt…lonely. I haven’t done anything like that since me and you…”

“Oh, I know, don’t worry. But if you ever feel like we need to spice things up…just say…”

“I think we’re fine Darlene, thanks. I mean…you don’t think?”

“Of course! I’m definitely satisfied! But now I know these new…fantasies of yours…”

“They’re old fantasies…and anyway you know that you were always one of them…”

“Oh, how could I forget THAT…”

Darlene can’t take it anymore. Dom looks so adorable, being in the spotlight like that, so vulnerable and awkward.  
She gets closer, kneels in front of her, puts her hands on Dom’s thighs, looks into her beautiful grey eyes:

“Truth is…every new thing I find out…just makes me love you more. You’re adorable” she leans forward and presses a soft kiss on Dom’s forehead.

Dom chuckles briefly.  
“You’re an idiot, you know? You can’t hack me and then turn things around”

“…and yet, here I am…” Darlene keeps kissing her, on her cheeks, her nose, her lips.

She pulls herself up and straddles Dom on the chair.  
Dom pretends to still be upset for a few more seconds, but a tiny smile starts creeping out her thin lips, between Darlene’s kisses.  
When she feels the embarrassment has dissipated, she starts kissing back, her hands on Darlene’s hips, her kiss more firm and determined, she bites Darlene’s bottom lip, slowly, pulls her head back to break the kiss:

“Time to go to bed”

Dom’s voice is practically just a whisper now, the way she’s looking at her is making Darlene’s head spin, the redhead is not saying anything, but her eyes are undressing the brunette on the spot, telling her to do what she’s told.

“Yessir”

Dom wraps her arm around Darlene and stands up, holding the brunette in her arms.  
Darlene’s legs around Dom’s waist, her arms around Dom’s neck.  
The FBI agent takes them both into the bedroom, lays the brunette on the bed and starts undressing herself, encouraging her to do the same.  
Darlene feels like under a spell, Dom’s eyes keep telling her what to do and she doesn’t want to disobey.  
When they’re both naked, Dom crawls into bed, kissing Darlene’s body from the bottom, starting with her legs, her hips, slowing down on her belly, her nipples, up to her neck and her lips.  
Darlene whimpers, completely powerless.

“Do you wanna know what I like?” Dom asks firmly.

“Yeah…” Darlene moans.

“Do you wanna know what makes me the most…wet?”

Darlene groans, uncapable of saying any words, while Dom keeps kissing her.

“It’s always been you, Darlene”

The redhead presses her skin against the small brunette, kissing her passionately, pushing her tongue inside her mouth.

  
Darlene lets herself go into that vortex of pleasure and sweetness, where she’s always felt safe, and never more excited.


End file.
